Hero Children
by IcyMysticWarrior
Summary: What if Team Maxwell were children in our time?


**Ah,the comforting sounds of home on Sunday, parents arguing,little sisters playing Mario Kart and Lego Indiana Jones they're all comforting. Ok, so I just decided to make a new story ( i know I have not finished the valentine's day one) so here we go. I do not own WA3 though I would be a millionaire if i did. Ok so let's go on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any cars mentioned,or stores or devices. I do not own any copyrighted names!(besides, would saying all these copyrighted names give them free publicity?)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

****Update:Hello? Anybody alive? If you don't like the story just come out and say it, jeez. Oh,yes, one more thing, THIS STORY IS FRIGGIN' HARD TO WRITE! Sorry about that...but it really is, I mean, I can't make Jet swear, because he's a 13 turning 14 year old. I can't make Virginia too nice, kids these days aren't like that, but I can keep Clive as a *cough*nerd*cough*. I dunno what to do about Gallows though. And I've decided this, this will be one long story. So like I said, I will not continue until I get at least one review. If it's good, I'll continue the story at two reviews or three. If it's bad, I'll wrap the story up as a one-shot. I consider Amengard as Virginia's cousin. IDK if she really is. 'Nuff said.****

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Introduction:**

**Imagine that Wild Arms 3 was in our time. Then imagine our heroes,Virginia Maxwell's team as kids, more preferably 13 and 14 year olds. New teenagers. Now, the stories will have possibly real-life situations, and these new teens will face them, each one is a one shot. (maybe!) But all of them are different,except, there will be many possible ways to meet them up.**

**The stories will now begin**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

(Virginia is 13, just barely turned 13, this is her POV)

I listened to my MP3 player in my Aunt Shalte's Volkswagen Beetle. I was usually embarrassed to be in a hippie car but, it's the only car we have. Amengard was unusually jumpy today because she was getting a Nintendo DS Lite for her 6th birthday. She hopped on my foot.

"Ouch! Watch it,will ya?"

"Sorry! But I'm so happy!"

I rolled my eyes, If only something cool would happen, maybe my aunt and uncle will let me get a cell phone.(It's highly unlikely though.) As we parked into a Super Target's parking lot I could feel something wrong, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Virginia,honey. C'mon, let's go get Amengard's Nintendo SD or whatever it is then we can go see Coraline." Aunt Shalte gestured toward Target.

I rolled my eyes, Coraline was for little kids, and I hated my name,Virginia. Who names their kid after a state? So we headed inside Target, and I swear, It took Amengard at least an hour to figure out what color of DS she wanted. But the ever present feeling of something wonderful and bad was going to happen stayed. I shivered. We headed up to the registers, I felt an even eviler presence here.

_hmph. That seems odd to have a sweatshirt on during the end of spring._ I thought while eyeing the person in front of us.

He pulled out an ARM and pointed it at the cashier lady.

I heard everything in a moment, gunshots at the ceiling, people screaming, the robber telling everyone to shut up and he unwittingly took Amengard hostage....

I could hear whimpers from the little kids, paralyzed with fear. Along with Aunt Shalte's quiet worried sobs. I knew I had to do something before they killed Amengard, but I didn't know what to do! I quickly found my answer.

With my hands trembling, I slowly got closer to the robber, threatening my cousin with my knife and took a look at his gun holster. Two ARMs(pistols actually). I took a breath and reached for the ARMs. I grabbed them then took five steps away from the robber and shouted,

" Yo! Pig Breath! Let go of Amengard!"

Before he could answer I aimed the ARMs and pulled the triggers.

Blood splashed on my lavender skirt.

The robber fell over, blood squirting from his legs. It made me sick to my stomach.

Amengard ran to Aunt Shalte, tears were streaming down her face. I felt like crying too, but I kept strong, knowing I needed to for Mom and Daddy.

In a flash three boys came out of no where. The boy wearing the scarves stood on top of the robber, while a boy in glasses made handcuffs out of some earphones and an Indian (native American) gagged the robber.

"Thank you." I call to them. I am still pointing the ARMs at him when I suddenly wonder,"What do I do now?"

I turned my head toward the liberated hostages,"Everyone, take out your cellphones and cal 911."

Many did.

A painful sounding yelp turned my attention to the scarf boy and the robber. There was a bleeding,deep cut on the boy's leg. The robber had cut him with the knife.

"Find something to stop the bleeding!" I call to the boy in glasses.

"Right!"

The thick-armed Indian pulled two orange colored raspberries and smashed them in the wound. It healed instantly.

"Heal berries." I said in wonder, I didn't know they existed.

I stood on the robber's back, grabbing a fistful of ....blue hair?! I shake the weird hair color out of my mind and ask gruffly,

"Who are you?!" I pulled his head back.

"J-Janus Cascade."

"Who do you work for?"

"Ah,ow! Nobody! I work for myself."

The Indian walked toward me,he frowned,"He's lying."(_How did he know that?)_

I pulled Janus's hair harder,Janus tried to knock me aside,"I work for three people. There, (ouch!) happy?"

Then the police showed up.

Later.....

I stood outside of Target, eager to get away from all of the news reporters. I was listening to one of the lullabies my Mom useed to sing.

"Hello. You are the girl who took care of the robber, am I correct?" A voice said.

I jumped, (startled),"Yes, I am."

The boy with glasses pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and said,"I'm sorry I did not get to introduce myself earlier,but I'm Clive Winslet, and you are?"

"Virginia Maxwell."

The giant Indian ran up to us and panted for breath,"Hi...you two helped capture the robber...right?"

Clive and I looked at each other and replied,"Yes."

"Oh, yeah, I remember you, I'm Gallows Caradine, soon to be Baskar Priest at your service."

Gallows took my hand, but Clive slapped it off," I'm Clive Winslet and she is Virginia Maxwell."

"Ok,sheesh." Gallows rubbed his hand.

"Yo." The boy in the scarves limped over to us.

"Um, hello. Why are you out here? You're hurt." I gestured to his leg.

"It's nothin' serious, so you're Virginia Maxwell? Hmph, never thought a nobody at school would become a hero."

I glowered,this was Jet Enduro, one of the popular kids at school,"Why're you here anyway,Jet?"

"To buy Maya Schrodinger a present for Valentine's Day, whaddya think?" Jet's deep purple eyes annoyed me.(but I choked on a laugh, Maya Schrodinger and Jet Enduro are _going out?_ They'll kill each other on their third date!)

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but you know each other?" Clive asked, stepping between me and Jet.(Hmph, he's pretty bright.)

"Yes,Clive. Jet's one of the _popular_ kids at my school." I spat.(Still trying to stop the laugh!)

"Hey, what are you listening to anyway?" Jet picked up my MP3 player.

I tried to snatch it out of his hand,"None of your business!"

"Advanced wind? Isn't that a lullaby?" Jet smirked, Holding the Mp3 player up in the air, out of my reach.

I looked down,I felt like crying, It took every thing I had to stop those tears,"My mother used to sing it to me, she's dead now."

Jet looked apologetic,"Oh,s-sorry. I was just curious." He threw it back to me.

I decided to sing it for some reason, so I did.

"_A change in time, finally made up my mind_

_I raise my hand from beneath the shifting sand_

_And embrace the winds of change_

_Suddenly, everything is up to me _

_The pages turn, flashing full of memories _

_I can see all too clear _

_The time has come to face my fear_ "

By the next stanza, Gallows,Clive and Jet join in, It kinda sounds sad and happy at the same time. I kinda felt happy.

Suddenly, twelve balls of lights circled around our heads.

"W-what the heck is that?!" Jet pointed at the lights.

"Don't ask me!" I shouted.

Then the lights hit us.

Everything went black....

That was an hour ago.

I sit right up, "Hey, what's happened?" I look around, scanning the area, making sure I wasn't dead. Then I spot Jet,Clive and Gallows lying on the ground, knocked out.

I scramble over to Jet and shake him,"Hey Jet! Wake up!"

He groans and his eyes flutter open, he sits up, "What just happened?" His eyes look all shady and dark.

"I don't know. But let's wake up Clive and Gallows."

A little while later...

"So what were those lights we saw?" Clive asked.

Gallows scratched his head,"They could've been mediums."

"Meduims?" I sat up.

"Yeah, um.....here, look. Virginia think of water dropping onto that flower."

"Um ok..." I thought of little rain drops dropping onto that poor dried up flower.

"Virginia, look!" Jet tugged on my sleeve. I opened my eyes, there was a small rain in the area, and It was sunny outside!

"Virginia....here comes the-" Clive whispered

"Look! The kid heroes!" A bunch of reporters swarmed us, so we had to make a run for it.

That was the most fun I'd ever have in my life.

A week later......

As I was checking my mail, I noticed there were three moving trucks in my neighborhood.

I tilted my head, I was pretty sure I saw someone around my age......It was Jet.

I ran back into my house, and called out,"Aunt Shalte, Can I go with some friends for a little while?"

"Sure! Just be back by dinner. Don't forget your cell!"

I ran out of my house and headed across the street to Jet's new house.(Boo-yeah! I got a cell phone.)

"Jet!"

Jet waved to me, "Hey Virginia."

"Hey do you know who else is moving in?" I asked Jet.

"I dunno, hey....wait....Look! Clive's moving in too!" Jet pointed to Clive.

"Well,c'mon!" I grabbed Jet's hand and dragged him to Clive's.

"Gwah! Hey! Slow down, you're gonna get us ran over!" Jet struggled to get away from me.

"Hey Clive!" I called,completely ignoring Jet's protests.

"Hi,Virginia and Jet." Clive said, wiping his hands clean.

A thought popped in my head,"Hey Clive, do you think it's likely Gallows might've moved in too?"

"It's possible."

"No," Jet pointed to someone,"It's certain, look!"

I grabbed Clive's hand as well and barreled off to Gallows.(again ignoring the protests.)

"Hey! Virginia! AH! Watch out,CAR!" Gallows shouted, pointing at a Corvette.

I jumped out of the way.(While dragging Clive and Jet with me) As we stood up, Jet broke free of my grasp.

"You friggin' nobody! You almost got us killed!" Jet slapped me across my cheek. It burned, like a fire was there.

I flinched,tears pooling in my eyes," I'm sorry, I was just so excited."

"Save the sob-story." Jet marched off to his house.

"Oh dear," I heard Clive mutter beside me.

A small fire was feeding on a tiny flower.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What do you think? I'm gonna wait for at least one review to make another one like this. This one was the most time consuming one I've made! I started at 5:00pm and now it's 11:30pm. wow. ok well, plz R&R! Next chapter depends on you guys!! BTW, The mediums are there for a reason!Bye!**


End file.
